1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and compositions for inactivating viruses on animate and inanimate surfaces in which the anti-virally effective agent is a salt of peroxymonosulfuric acid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that substances with antimicrobial activity exhibit varying spectra of activity within the classes of microorganisms. Particular difficulties arise with respect to the test viruses of the DVV (German Organization for Combatting Viral Diseases). For some time, when no index of infectiousness or no definition of adequate inactivation for a specific disease-producing virus existed, aldehydes, phenols, alcohols and iodophors were considered virus inactivating substances in analogy to their bactericidal activity. However after the DVV established guidelines for the testing of specific model viruses, the a priori claims for virus inactivation could not be substantiated in most cases. Rather it turned out that for none of the known agents did the claim as general virucide, consistent with the guidelines of the DVV, prove right. Formaldehyde for example, which is known to be a broad spectrum disinfectant, does not fulfill the requirements for the inactivation of the SV.sub.40 -virus. The remaining agents either exhibit no inactivating activity against viruses or they inactivate only some in the viral spectrum, cf. Horn, Privora, Weuffen: "Handbook of Disinfection and Sterilization", Vol. III (1974), page 7 and J. Sporkenbach: "The Lack of Inactivation Activity of Some PVP-Iodine Compounds Toward Poliomyelitis and Adenoviruses", Hygiene & Medicine 5, 357 (1980). In light of this new knowledge, virology requires entirely different criteria than bacteriology for the evaluation of disinfectants. Therefore it appears worthy of effort to find a microbiocidal agent that is generally effective as a bactericide, fungicide and virucide.
Presently known microbiocidal agents are useful only for specific parameters. Aldehydes and phenols are mainly used for disinfection of hard surfaces and instruments, because these compounds, on the basis of skin compatibility, have restricted use as skin and hand disinfectants. Alcohols are not used in instrument disinfection due to their volatility and alcohol depletion by blood and serum. Iodophors are restricted to the disinfection of skin and hands due to their staining properties.
Until now, investigations to find an agent that embraces all fields of application of general microbiocidal and virucidal activities have led to the per-compound class of substances. Of the disinfectants in this class, only peracetic acid, a liquid, is in use. Disadvantages in the use of peracetic acid are its penetrating odor, its instability and explosive nature, as well as the fact that surfactants reduce its activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,696 discloses the antimicrobial activity of aqueous solutions containing potassium peroxymonosulfate in the form of its triple salt (2KHSO.sub.5.KHSO.sub.4.K.sub.2 SO.sub.4) against certain bacteria and fungi.